Gonna Burn With You
by Sweet Inner Demons
Summary: "Ha pasado un año de la batalla de Hogwarts. Todo es más complicado. El dolor hace cambiar a las personas. Ron atormentado. Harry con una deuda pendiente. Hermione Confundida. Malfoy Destruido." ¡Dramione!
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

 _"Cuando el cuerpo se daña, tan solo pueden hacer falta días, semanas o meses para sanarlo. Pero cuando es el alma aquello que resulta herido, el tiempo pierde su esencia."_

 _Había pasado casi un año desde uno de los acontecimientos más relevantes en la historia de la magia. La guerra en la que se logró vencer a Lord Voldemort._

 _Esta había dejado heridas, demasiado profundas como para poder ser sanadas. Esa era la realidad en todas aquellas personas que aquella noche, perdieron a alguien que les importaba. Algo dentro de ellos se había roto._

 _Tras once meses de reconstrucción del castillo y de otros lugares que resultaron dañados, se intentaba por todos los medios recuperar la normalidad a marchas forzadas._

 _Pero no era tan sencillo._

 _El callejón Diagon volvió a abrir sus tiendas poco a poco, pero una de ellas, por no decir la más significativa aun permanecería cerrada por mucho más tiempo…_

 _Por otro lado estaba el odio generalizado hacía todos los que formaron parte del ejército del Señor Tenebroso. Eran criaturas malvadas y crueles, a los ojos de la mayoría._

 _Pero Hermione Granger había sido capaz de encontrar a la excepción que confirmaba la regla y Draco Malfoy era su excepción._


	2. Capítulo Uno: Nadie te va a juzgar

_/Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son obra de la gran JK Rowling._

* * *

 ** _Granger_**

Hermione descansaba algo inquieta sobre una de las camas más cómodas del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Pensaba en todo lo que había ido sucediendo ese tiempo. Pensó en cómo habían cambiado sus vidas, sus relaciones, su forma de ver las cosas. Pensó en el juicio, en lo mal que lo estaban pasando otras personas. Algo dentro de ella suplicaba que el veredicto acordado, fuese aceptado entre la gente que aún estaba dolida por todo lo ocurrido. Pensó en la reacción de Ron.

Quería seguir encerrada en sus pensamientos cuando la respiración entrecortada de Ron le sacó de ellos. Hermione se levantó sin hacer ruido y se sentó junto a él, posando una de sus manos sobre su mejilla.

– _Shh tranquilo_ – Susurró intentando calmarlo – _Estoy aquí…_ \- Ron abrió los ojos con rapidez y al encontrar su mano se relajó un poco, apretándola contra sí.

– _Ha sido de nuevo…el mismo sueño de siempre_ – Murmuró el chico de forma entrecortada, una vez se había incorporado y ponía las manos sobre su cabeza. Ella lejos de preguntar de qué trataba el sueño, guardó silencio. Sabía que era su hermano Fred lo que le atormentaba (bueno, Fred no, sino su muerte). Tenía un nudo en la garganta, que le impedía articular alguna palabra de aliento para el pelirrojo, por lo que apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y dejó que reinara un necesario silencio por unos minutos. Después Ron se dispuso a salir de la cama cuando ella le paró y le abrazó por la espalda.

– _Si no te sientes con fuerzas como para volver es totalmente comprensible, nadie te va a…_

– _No es eso, es que no… es que siento…_ \- de repente se calló y se levantó con rapidez saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa. Nunca eran capaces de hablar de ello, pues él siempre terminaba evitándolo. Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta por unos minutos y después decidió levantarse y comenzar a preparar todas las cosas que debía llevar consigo. Aquel día después de casi un año, volvían al que fue su hogar y ahora también su pesadilla, volvían a Hogwarts.

 ** _Potter_**

Harry descansaba sobre un sillón mirando fijamente el techo con la mente en blanco. Comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada y se topó con el gran baúl que lo esperaba junto a la puerta. En aquel instante una ráfaga de imágenes e ideas se sucedieron una tras otra. Vio a Sirius, a Remus, a sus padres, a Fred, los vio a todos y pensó en cómo serían sus vidas si ahora nada de aquello hubiera sucedido, si todos siguieran con vida.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- _Adelante_ \- Dijo mientras se incorporaba. A continuación la puerta se abrió y Ginny entró en el cuarto.

- _Hey…mi hermano y Hermione ya están bajando los baúles, en poco nos llevarán a King Cross y…_ \- Harry deparó en las débiles ojeras y en el rojo de los ojos de la pelirroja. Había estado llorando. Para todos los Weasley el hecho de tener que volver al castillo era una prueba de fortaleza y apenas podían disimular el miedo y el dolor que les producía tener que volver a aquel lugar. El moreno se acercó a ella mientras hablaba y la abrazó. Al momento en la habitación reinó un silencio cargado de comprensión. Ginny se agarró a él con fuerza y sollozó débilmente. Harry no dijo nada, no hacían falta palabras pues sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Agarró con fuerza a Ginny contra sí apoyando la cabeza sobre su cuello, escondiendo de esa manera su rostro en el cual habían empezado a aparecer unas finas lágrimas.

 ** _Granger_**

Una vez dentro del tren que los llevaba camino de Hogwarts, acomodados en uno de los compartimentos el silencio se hizo presente. Nadie sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Los recuerdos habían comenzado a apilarse sobre sus corazones. Tras una hora Hermione era incapaz de continuar en aquel sitio, necesitaba salir de ahí.

– _Iré a dar una vuelta por el tren_ – Murmuró, notándose claramente el agobio en su voz. Ron asintió y continuó mirando por la ventana totalmente abstraído. Harry y Ginny asintieron simultáneamente. Abrió la puerta y caminó un poco quitándose de la vista de los demás. Se apoyó en la pared, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

El pasillo estaba bastante más tranquilo que de costumbre, aunque quisieran volver a la normalidad a marchas forzadas, no era tan fácil como creían. Hermione comenzó a andar despacio por el vagón y recordó el día en el que conocieron a Remus, parecía que había sido ayer y sin embargo todo había cambiado.

Súbitamente un nudo se forjó en su garganta, bajó la mirada y anduvo por el pasillo del tren más rápido intentando huir de sus pensamientos, cuando se dio de frente contra alguien. Algo aturdida levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de fríos y preciosos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente. Su corazón de desbocó sin razón aparente mientras observaba al chico rubio que tenía frente a ella. Malfoy tenía mucho mejor aspecto que la última vez , su pelo caía, bien peinado sobre su frente, pero estaba algo más largo de lo normal cosa que le favorecía bastante. Mas aquellos ojos eran idénticos, tristes y vacíos. Algo dentro de ella se encogió al recordarlo. Hermione se sentía confusa, sentía la necesidad de decirle al igual que a los demás que todo iba a ir bien, que ella estaría ahí (Pero seamos realistas, era Draco aquello estaba fuera de lugar entre ellos). Tras unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad el Slytherin, desvió su mirada y continuó su camino rozando levemente el hombro de ella al pasar.

No quería ver a nadie, hablar con nadie y menos con ella. Con ella no quería parecer herido ni frágil, con ella debía ser el mismo altanero engreído de siempre, no aquel chico que conoció la última vez que se vieron.

Hermione le siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista. ¿Malfoy? Murmuró para sí mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho intentando calmar su corazón que latía desbocado.

* * *

 _Hola a todos los que os haya llamado la atención este fic. Muchísimas gracias por leerlo de verdad. He tenido este fic en la cabeza desde hace meses por no decir años, pero nunca me he atrevido a llevarlo a cabo. Espero sinceramente que sea de vuestro agrado y agradecería aun más que dejaseis un review con vuestras opiniones. De nuevo gracias por leer. Always!_


	3. Capítulo Dos: Cuenta Saldada

_N/A: Lo que os encontréis entre comillas ("..."), corresponde a los pensamientos que tiene el personaje._

* * *

 ** _Meses atrás…_**

Todo era confuso a su alrededor, demasiadas personas confinadas en un largo pasillo del ministerio de magia, demasiadas personas increpándole a la vez, demasiado odio.

Draco caminaba a través del bullicio con la cabeza alta, flanqueado por dos guardias que lo escoltaron hasta una gran e imponente puerta, la cual se abrió casi al instante. Una vez dentro de la gran sala de juicio, se hizo absoluto silencio y la puerta se cerró tras él produciendo un golpe seco. El aire estaba tan viciado que apenas podía respirar con normalidad. Los guardias, le agarraron por sorpresa y lo llevaron a la silla que estaba situada en el centro de la sala.Él se dejó llevar sin resistirse. Una vez que se había sentado, ataron sus muñecas a la silla y se retiraron. El muchacho se miró las ataduras sin expresión alguna.

La apariencia física de Draco había cambiado, apenas parecía el chico que todos conocían. Estaba visiblemente más delgado, su pelo despeinado caía sobre su frente bastante más largo que de costumbre. Destacaban las oscuras ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos grises, ahora carentes de vida.

- _Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, condenados por el delito de ser fieles súbditos del señor tenebroso. Se te llama a declarar por el mismo delito, pertenecer a la lista de mortífagos declarados_.- Draco, se había evadido por unos segundos.

 _"Mis padres_ … _"_ Murmuró para sí cuando una punzada de dolor inundó su pecho.

 _\- ¿Es cierto que posee la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo?_ \- Malfoy asintió mirando hacia su brazo derecho. Uno de los guardias se acercó y levantó su camisa dejando la marca al descubierto.

 _-¿Fuiste reclutado por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort?_ – El chico volvió a asentir. Sabía perfectamente lo que deparaba su futuro cercano y era el fin de sus días. Era extraño, pero no estaba asustado, ni preocupado, pues puede que fuera peor seguir viviendo. Le habían arrebatado a las personas más importantes de su vida, sus padres. Draco pensó en ellos y sus ojos se humedecieron.

- _Con estos indicios no creo que tengamos que darle más vueltas al veredicto, el acusado era consciente de lo que hacía y de las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos_ \- dijo uno de los señores que formaban parte del jurado y al instante se alzó un importante bullicio.

De repente la puerta se abrió y las voces se acallaron de golpe.

- _No podéis juzgarle sin saber todo lo que ocurrió en verdad_ \- Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par a la vez que se giraba un poco para poder ver con sus propios ojos al chico que había irrumpido en la sala. Apenas podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Harry caminó directo hacia la silla donde estaba sentado Draco.

\- _El acusado, no debería ser tratado como un criminal, porque no lo es. El salvó mi vida una vez, su madre me salvó otra, todo a riesgo de que si los descubrían los matarían. Tampoco fue responsable de la muerte del director Dumbledore, fui testigo de lo ocurrido. El acusado estaba bajo coacción en todo momento, recuerdo verlo asustado porque si no hacia lo que quería Voldemort lo matarían a él y al resto de su familia. Por favor, este chico que tenéis aquí sentado pudo entregarme y haberme dejado morir y no lo hizo aun a riesgo de su propia muerte_ – Harry finalizó su discurso con la respiración agitada, esperaba que el hecho de ser "héroe de guerra" le proporcionara cierta influencia o al menos la justa para salvar a Malfoy del beso del dementor. Los miembros del juicio dialogaron por largo rato, hasta que el nuevo presidente habló con voz alta y clara.

\- _Acusado, debido a todos sus crímenes usted debería recibir el mismo castigo que el resto de mortífagos_ …- Malfoy suspiró- _Pero usted no fue igual que todos ellos, por lo que el señor Harry Potter acaba de declarar, actuó en todo momento bajo coacción y aun así fue capaz de salvarlo. Por ello, se le concede el indulto._ –El corazón de Draco se paró en seco- _A condición de que siga acudiendo al colegio Hogwarts, donde será controlado hasta que podamos estar seguros de que su actitud es la adecuada para nuestra sociedad. Hasta que el momento de incorporarse al colegio llegue, se quedará en una casa vigilada por el ministerio. Dicho esto, se cierra la sesión._ –Golpeó la mesa y el ajetreo comenzó de nuevo. Uno de los guardias se acercó y liberó sus muñecas. Draco apenas se movió, estaba en estado de shock. Harry al darse cuenta, puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio que lo miró desconcertado.

-¿ _Por qué Potter?-_ Murmuró lo más claro que pudo mientras se levantaba

- _Por tu madre…ella me salvó, le debía esto_ – Harry apretó el hombro del rubio antes de girar sobre sí mismo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Draco apenas fue capaz de moverse, estaba vivo gracias a su madre aunque ella ya no estuviera con él, seguía cuidándole desde el más allá. Los ojos del rubio se humedecieron y comenzaron a caer unas débiles lágrimas que fue incapaz de contener. Siguió con la mirada a Harry y se topó con unos ojos castaños que lo observaban desde la distancia. Granger, lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos y tapaba su boca con una de sus manos. Ninguno de los dos se movió ni un ápice hasta que Harry llegó junto a ella. Al instante Hermione se abrazó al moreno y susurró.

- _Estoy orgullosa de lo que has hecho Harry…_ \- El asintió y se dirigieron a la puerta. Se giró una última vez para mirar a Draco y le dedicó una leve sonrisa que por alguna extraña razón le reconfortó.

El rubio bajó la mirada y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazar a su madre y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él hasta el final…pero aquello era imposible…

 ** _Granger:_**

Llegaron a Hogwarts ya entrada la noche, por lo que apenas podrían ver por donde pisaba sino fuese por la luz de sus varitas. Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, se pararon en seco. Hermione admiró la majestuosidad de aquel edificio como si fuera la primera vez que lo contemplaba, pero la verdad era que se sentía bien mirándolo pues estaba tal y como lo recordaba y no como había acabado once meses antes. Advirtió que Ron lo miraba igual que ella, pero con una expresión completamente distinta en su rostro. Agarró su mano con suavidad y tiró de él hacia delante. Sabía que le costaba entrar, así que ella le dio el empujón que necesitaba.

Una vez llegaron a la sala común de Griffindor, se encontraron con muchos de sus amigos y comenzaron los abrazos y las risas, mientras se contaban historias de lo había pasado desde que se vieron por última vez. Hermione pudo apreciar que Ron se iba apagando y entonces la realidad la aplastó sin piedad. Ya no eran unos niños, aquellos momentos habían quedado atrás.

Tiempo después acudieron al comedor, Hermione subió primero al cuarto porque necesitaba revisar una de sus maletas. Cuando terminó se unió a los demás. Había muchísima comida preparada sobre las nuevas y flamantes mesas que ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio. Recorrió la sala buscando a sus amigos, cuando deparó en Harry, que tenía la mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. Hermione avanzó hacia ellos y se sentó entre ambos.

 _-¿Cómo os sentís?_ – preguntó mientras se echaba un poco de ensalada sobre el plato, sonriendo ampliamente. Ella realmente, se sentía bien allí.

- _¡Genial!-_ Exclamó Ron con sarcasmo – _Teniendo en cuenta que estamos en lo que hace menos de un año fue un cementerio...-_ Cogió un trozo de pollo y se lo metió en la boca. Harry y Hermione suspiraron. Su sonrisa se esfumó por completo y fijó la mirada sobre el plato, había perdido el apetito. Cuando Ron se ponía en ese estado, lo mejor era dejarle solo con sus pensamientos. Ella lo sabía y comprendía todo lo que estaba pasando, no debía ser nada fácil pero algo dentro de ella odiaba esa actitud dado que cada vez que intentaba ver las cosas de forma menos pesimista, Ron estaba ahí para recordarle todo lo malo de sus vidas.

La subida al estrado de la ahora directora Minerva McGonagall, le sacó de sus pensamientos. La sonrisa de aquella mujer reconfortó a Hermione.

- _Bienvenidos todos de nuevo al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Espero que estéis preparados para lo que está por venir. No va a ser fácil, pero eso no significa que sea imposible. Tenemos que recuperar todo este tiempo perdido en vuestra instrucción y para ello vamos a necesitar todas vuestras ganas y energías. También aprovecho para comunicaros que no se tolerarán alusiones discriminatorias entre alumnos de distintas casas. Y para mejorar las relaciones y formar nuevos lazos, hemos decidido establecer este año como compañeros de mesa a alumnos de distintas casas_ – Un murmullo generalizado comenzó a formarse en forma de protesta entre los alumnos – _Esto se ha ideado con la finalidad de eliminar todas esas barreras que os podrían separar y así evitar situaciones muy desagradables como las que todos tenemos en mente. Y dicho esto, demos paso a la selección de casa para los alumnos de primer curso…_

Hermione asintió durante la gran mayoría del discurso, le parecía una idea fantástica. Ahora solo hacía falta que todos pensaran igual que ella y ya sabía de uno que no iba a estar por la labor.

 ** _Malfoy:_**

Se encontraba sentado en un sillón de la sala común de Slytherin mientras miraba fijamente las llamas de la chimenea. Se sentía solo y rechazado. En verdad el hecho de sentirse rechazado por el resto del mundo a penas le importaba, el problema era que él mismo se rechazaba por todo lo que había hecho.

Y su máscara se rompió.

Draco rompió a llorar. Él había comenzado la guerra, dejándolos entrar al castillo _¿Pero qué otra opción tenía?_ , se levantó la manga de la camisa y vio la marca tenebrosa.

" _Estúpido, cobarde, debiste negarte, debiste irte mientras aun podías…tú los mataste a todos, hasta a las únicas personas que te han querido de verdad_ "

Un sonido lleno de dolor se escapó de sus labios mientras arañaba con rabia la marca de su brazo.

- _Soy un maldito asesino…-_ susurró con la voz rota mientras observaba la marca tenebrosa, ahora llena de arañazos y algo de sangre.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, espero que os esté gustando. ¿Que os parece este Draco atormentado?_

 _Si os gusta tanto como para tener que escribirlo en algún sitio, podéis_ _dejar un Review (y si no también) ;D_

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _ALWAYS!_


	4. Capítulo Tres: Vigila sus pasos

**_Granger_**

La noche pasó sin pena ni gloria. Cuando terminaron de cenar Ron se levantó y dijo que se iba a la cama. Besó la mejilla de Hermione y se fue. Dado que Harry estaba con Ginny intentando animarla un poco, decidió que lo mejor sería que se fuese.

Una vez estuvo en su cuarto, se puso el pijama y se metió entre las suaves sábanas de su cama, al instante se durmió.

Hacía frío, Hermione caminaba descalza por uno de los largos pasillos del castillo. Se abrazaba intentando guardar el calor. Vestía un camisón blanco que estaba hecho jirones y sus pies le dolían.

Caminó algo más deprisa hasta que se encontró frente a una puerta, la abrió despacio. Esta chirrió un poco. Hermione pasó a través de la puerta y se encontró en una sala oscura con un gran espejo. Observó todo con detenimiento y de repente un sonido la alertó, percatándose así de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Avanzó hacia el sonido y descubrió a un muchacho rubio, sentado en un extraño sillón con la cabeza entre sus manos. Cuando ella se acercó, el chico levantó la cabeza y la miró con sus tristes ojos grises, de los cuales caían lágrimas.

De repente su expresión cambió, se volvió oscura y tenebrosa. El muchacho se levantó hacia ella, que retrocedió hasta toparse con una fría pared. Draco avanzó hasta estar frente a ella, a pocos centímetros. Podía oler su perfume, era embriagador.

- _Vete Granger, no necesito tu ayuda_ – Murmuró con fiereza el rubio.

\- _No puedo, Draco_ – Hermione fijó sus ojos en los de él. Sentía que tenía que ayudarlo, quería estar cerca de él, lo necesitaba.

Elevó su mano hasta acariciar la suave tez del rubio, este se tensó ante el contacto pero no dejó de mirarla. Descendió por su cuello levemente. Malfoy se acercó más a ella. Sentía como se le erizaba la piel con el contacto. Acercó su cara a la de ella, lo suficiente como para coger el aire que el otro soltaba por sus labios.

Su corazón latía completamente desbocado, apenas podía respirar con normalidad. Quería…quería besarle.

El sonido del despertador, le arrancó de aquel extraño sueño. Apagó el maldito artilugio y se quedó mirando el techo perpleja. Su corazón latía completamente enloquecido, aun podía sentir el aliento del rubio sobre sus labios.

 _¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_

La hora del desayuno pasó rápido. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en su primera clase, donde determinarían los sitios que iban a ocupar durante el resto del curso.

Hermione estaba distraída pensando en lo que había soñado, se sentía turbada.

 _-¿Hermione Granger?-_ Llamó la directora con insistencia. Ella levantó la mano rápidamente – _De acuerdo…Granger tú te sentarás aquí_ –Dijo mientras señalaba una de las mesas de la primera fila – _Te sentarás aquí con… Draco Malfoy_ – Su corazón pareció pararse en seco. " _¿Tenía que ser precisamente él?"_

Draco, se abrió paso entre los estudiantes con expresión de indiferencia y se sentó donde le habían indicado. Hermione suspiró y dio un paso a delante cuando Ron le agarró de la muñeca. Ella se giró con el ceño fruncido y se soltó sin decir una palabra. No podía soportar que hiciera aquello solo porque se trataba de Malfoy, ni que no supiese defenderse sola. Así que Hermione avanzó y se sentó al lado del rubio sin mediar palabra.

Y así pasó su primera clase del curso, mirando hacia delante inmóvil. Cuando esta acabó la directora se acercó a la mesa, segundos después de que Malfoy desapareciese por la puerta.

- _Hermione…espero que entiendas porque lo puse contigo_ – susurró la directora- _confío en que tú seas quien vigiles sus pasos…_

 _-¿Cree que pueda hacer algo…malo?-_ susurró con el ceño fruncido. La directora negó con la cabeza.

- _No lo creo, lo que pasa es que…Draco no lo está pasando bien con toda esta situación por más que quiera fingir que no le afecta en absoluto. Yo sé que eres de las pocas personas que lo comprenden, que entienden cómo se puede estar sintiendo. Necesito que ni él ni otros hagan algo estúpido. Hermione…ese chico se juega su entrada en Azkaban._

- _Está bien, yo le vigilaré…-_ Murmuró la castaña con un nudo en la garganta.

- _Sabía que eras la persona adecuada, Gracias_ \- La directora se levantó, cogió unos papeles del escritorio y salió del aula dejando a Hermione pasmada en la silla.

 _"_ _¿Cómo se suponía que iba a acercarse a él si la odiaba?"_

 ** _Malfoy_**

 _"_ _¿De verdad podía un humano tener tan mala suerte? ¿Con Granger? ¿En serio?"_

Draco daba vueltas al filete que tenía sobre su plato. Aquella chica era con la última persona con la que hubiese querido sentarse, ella le había visto en uno de los peores momentos de su vida, había conocido al Draco Malfoy con sentimientos.

Además _, ¿Cómo debería actuar con ella?_ Él siempre había sido un engreído altanero que la llamaba sangre sucia a la primera de cambio, eso sería lo normal entre ellos. Pero ahora todo era distinto, después de lo que había visto en su casa, el día en que su tía la torturó, ese día perdió interés en el estatus de sangre. Aun así no sabía cómo comportarse con ella por lo que lo mejor sería no hablar a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Problema solucionado.

Draco se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero no sin antes percibir como unos cuantos le seguían con la mirada, una mirada que parecía desearle que un rayo cayese sobre su cabeza y lo dejase destruyese. Draco rió de forma agridulce para sí.

En esta tesitura pasaron los días. Al principio todo era tenso, frío, indiferente. Pero conforme el tiempo iba pasando la tensión dio paso a la aceptación y la indiferencia dio paso a la costumbre de encontrarse cada mañana con ella en aquella mesa.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas cuando un buen día ella decidió saludarle, que ya era más de lo que otros habían hecho.

- _Malfoy_ –dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado. El rubio levantó la mirada algo impresionado.

- _Granger._

La clase empezó y Draco dio comienzo a su evasión diaria. Nunca en su vida fue alguien querido por todos, o bien lo hacían por conveniencia o bien por miedo. Siempre estuvo rodeado de falsos amigos, sí, pero rodeado a fin de cuentas. Ahora él era el apestado, la última persona con la que querrían estar. Ya no había dinero, ni influencias, ya no quedaba nada y era ahora cuando más echaba de menos a las únicas personas que lo quisieron por como era, los únicos que lo conocían realmente, sus padres. Pensaba en ellos casi todo el tiempo…

Draco levantó la cabeza para evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos, miró a su izquierda y su congoja se alivió mientras observaba a Hermione Granger.

Y luego estaba ella, una persona a la que siempre había tratado peor que mal y ahora era la única que parecía que no le repudiaba. No podía comprenderlo, ella debería odiarlo más que cualquiera, pero no lo hacía. Era la única que parecía querer acercarse a él.

Draco se limitaba a observarla disimuladamente de vez en cuando, pero aquella vez no es que lo hiciera de forma disimulada. Observó su mirada concentrada en los libros, era apasionante mirarla mientras estaba enfrascada en uno, parecía no estar allí en aquel momento. Deparó en su pelo, mas ondulado, largo y bonito. En su piel, pálida y tersa. En sus labios, que tenían un leve tono rojizo debido a que cada dos por tres se los mordía.

 _¿Era consciente de lo bien que se veía cuando hacia eso?_ , el corazón del rubio latía rápido y un leve calor comenzaba a emanar por su piel. Draco se había apoyado sobre su mano mientras la miraba descaradamente, por lo que ella se terminó percatando y se giró hacia él mirándole algo extrañada. Sus ojos emanaban calor, valentía e inteligencia. Draco no pudo evitar sostener su mirada. Aquel contacto visual pareció durar eternamente, hasta que Hermione bajó la mirada y se tapó la cara con su pelo.

Draco no fue capaz de verlo, pero las mejillas de la castaña habían adquirido un tono bermellón.

Las clases acabaron y cuando se iba a levantar para irse, Hermione lo paró.

- _Malfoy, tenemos que ir a la biblioteca para hacer los pergaminos de pociones…_ \- Su voz tembló un poco, estaba algo nerviosa.

- _Dios Granger, pero si son para dentro de dos semanas_ – resopló.

- _Lo sé, pero lo mejor es hacerlos con tiempo porque después se nos acumularan con otros trabajos…_ – Hermione levantó levemente el labio dejando entrever lo que era una leve sonrisa. Draco la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, parecía haberse olvidado que tenía que contestar.

- _Bueno, está bien…tampoco es que tenga nada mejor que hacer_ \- dijo con altanería intentando disimular.

- _Pues yo sí_ \- alegó ella con sequedad y frunciendo el ceño – _pero prefiero hacer mis trabajos con tiempo. Mañana después del almuerzo en la biblioteca_.- murmuró ofuscada, mientras cogía sus libros.

- _Allí estaré_ \- Hermione agarró sus cosas y salió con rapidez del aula sin despedirse. Draco se quedó quieto, mientras notaba como una sonrisa burlona iluminaba su rostro. Sabía cómo sacarla de quicio, al menos en eso no había perdido la práctica.

El rubio recogió sus cosas y salió hacia su cuarto mientras algo en su interior deseaba con fuerza que llegase ya el día siguiente.

* * *

 _Dramione is comming!_

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia, podéis dejarme reviews con vuestras opiniones a cerca de los personajes, de la historia, de lo que queráis vamos. De nuevo muchas gracias por leer._

 _Always!_


	5. Capítulo Cuatro: Puedes contar conmigo

**_Granger_**

Estaban terminando de almorzar entre los comentarios absurdos de sus compañeros y la risa pegadiza de Luna Lovegood, que contagiaba a la mayoría pero sobre todo a Nevile, que reía como un chiquillo sin parar de mirarla.

Hermione les escuchaba mientras leía un artículo del quisquilloso (Luna le había obligado prácticamente a hacerlo) y de vez en cuando sonreía ante los comentarios que hacían o se dejaba llevar por la risa de la rubia. A su lado Harry reía junto a Ginny y Ron devoraba un filete como si fuese lo último que iba a comer en semanas.

Poco después deparó en la hora, buscó a cierto rubio arrogante por el comedor, pero no estaba. Quizá ya estaba en la biblioteca. Recogió los libros que tenía preparados sobre la mesa y se levantó.

 _\- ¿Te vas ya?-_ Preguntó Harry entre risas.

\- _Sí, tengo que ir a la biblioteca…a por unos libros para el trabajo de pociones_ – Harry suspiró al acordarse del trabajo.

\- _Espera_ –Dijo Ron con la boca medio llena – _Te acompaño._

\- _No, tranquilo_ – Se comenzó a alterar, sabía que si se enteraba que iría con Malfoy le pondría pegas – _Termina de comer, volveré en una hora o dos como mucho…_

\- _Que no, si ya he terminado_ –Ron bebió un poco de zumo y se levantó agarrando su mano y tirando de ella. Hermione le siguió con el nudo en el estómago, mientras rogaba por que Malfoy estuviese dentro de la biblioteca ya. No es que temiese a Ron, pero su actitud había cambiado mucho y ya no sabía que esperar en ciertas ocasiones. Este decía cosas aleatorias mientras caminaban, a las que ella no prestó demasiada atención. Fue entonces cuando vio la silueta de Malfoy esperando junto a la puerta de la biblioteca y lo maldijo en su mente. Ron se paró en seco al verle y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

 _\- ¿Y ese que hace ahí_?-Hermione soltó su mano y agarró sus libros mirando hacia otro lado. Este por su expresión dedujo lo que pasaba _-¿Estas de coña no? No iras sola con él_ – Gruñó.

\- _¿Cómo te lo iba a contar sabiendo que te lo ibas a tomar así?_ –Resopló ella, mirando hacia donde estaba Draco. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante dado que Ron se puso en el medio interrumpiendo la conexión.

 _\- ¿Cómo querías que me lo tomase? ¡Te vas para estar a solas con un maldito asesino!_ –Hermione frunció el ceño, aquello le estaba alterando más de lo normal.

\- _No le llames así, tú no sabes nada_ \- El tono de su voz se elevó un poco. A Ron comenzó a hervirle la sangre al ver la fuerza con la que defendía al Slytherin.

\- _Se lo que he visto Hermione y tú también has visto lo que provocó_ – Hermione apretó los dientes y se giró.

\- _Llego tarde, no tengo tiempo para discutir esto, además es mi problema si quiero hablar o no con él_ – Ron parecía fuera de si cuando la agarró de la muñeca y la hizo girar con fuerza. Ella articuló una mueca de dolor y se sorprendió ante la expresión del pelirrojo.

\- _No vayas Hermione_ – Su voz tenía un tono agresivo. Pero ella lejos de amedrentarse alzó la cabeza y se soltó.

 _\- No puedes impedir lo haga, además es tan solo un trabajo estas exagerando…_ – Entonces sin previo aviso él la pegó contra la pared, haciendo que se golpease la espalda y comenzó a besarla. Al principio fue un beso duro pero gentil a su vez. Hermione se separó un poco de él.

\- _Ron, para… aquí no…-_ Su voz sonó algo entrecortada, dado que el pelirrojo tenía la boca en su yugular. Ron ignoró la petición y continuó besándola, con la diferencia de que él había profundizado en el beso y a su vez una de sus manos subía por la pierna de Hermione con decisión. Ella frunció el ceño cuando intentó separarse de él para advertirle, pero no fue capaz. Aquello la abrumó y su corazón comenzó a latir de forma descontrolada.

– _Ron…para…-_ Murmuró antes de volviese a juntar sus labios con los de ella. A los ojos del pelirrojo, al principio lo único que estaba haciendo era dar rienda suelta a su pasión, pero a medida que notaba como ella se resistía, la rabia lo consumía. Siempre había defendido al Slytherin, pero nunca como hacia un momento. Fue como si estuviese defendiéndose a ella misma, con uñas y dientes. Ron no pudo con ello, la rabia se había mezclado con los celos y no podía parar.

Los besos pasaron a ser algo agresivos, por no decir que las caricias comenzaban a salirse de tono. Hermione dejó caer los libros al suelo para intentar hacer más fuerza y lograr separarse pero se sorprendió al no ser capaz de apartar al menos un centímetro al pelirrojo. De sus ojos comenzaron a descender finas lágrimas.

No entendía que estaba pasando, no podía entender que le llevaba a actuar de aquella forma. ¿Por qué no paraba? _¿Pensaba que haciendo eso iba a evitar que se fuese con Malfoy?_

Ron separó sus labios escasos milímetro para coger aire y le agarró fuerte del cachete.

 _-¡PARA!_ –Gimió ella antes de que volviese a juntar sus labios. Se sentía ultrajada y no sabía cómo salir de ahí, estaba paralizada.

\- _Granger ¿No querías puntualidad_?- La voz de Draco hizo que Ron se separase de ella al instante. Ella miró al suelo sin poder disimular demasiado los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo. Se agachó a recoger sus libros mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

\- _¿No te enseñaron a no interrumpir, Malfoy?_ – Gruñó Ron pasándose el puño de la camisa por los labios.

\- _Lo…lo siento Malfoy_ \- La voz de Hermione sonó entrecortada, al levantarse con rapidez. Sabía que pasaría si no alejaba a Draco de ahí, asique sin pensárselo dos veces le agarró del brazo y tiró de él alejándolo del pelirrojo.

 _\- ¡Hermione!-_ Gritó este antes de dar un golpe en la pared y darse media vuelta blasfemando. Cuando Hermione vio que se había ido soltó a Draco y se paró en seco. No podía aguantar más y rompió a llorar con fuerza.

" _¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?"_

 ** _Malfoy_**

Llevaba cinco minutos esperando en la puerta de la biblioteca. Por una vez había sido puntual, todo fuera porque Granger no se lo recordase hasta el fin de sus días. Entonces cuando la vio acercarse, pero no iba sola. Al ver a Weasley junto a ella, agarrados de la mano Draco sintió una punzada y frunció el ceño. Comenzó a escuchar la voz de Ron, parecía algo alterado. Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia él y sintió algo extraño en el estómago.

 _\- ¿Cómo querías que me lo tomase? ¡Te vas para estar a solas con un maldito asesino!_

 _\- No le llames así, tú no sabes nada_ \- Draco sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. No creía posible que alguien le defendiese con aquella fuerza y convicción. Ron siguió vociferando, a sus ojos Hermione parecía nerviosa.

\- _No vayas Hermione_

 _\- No puedes impedir que lo haga –_ Una sonrisa idiota iluminó el rostro de Slytherin.

Entonces vio como el pelirrojo la agarraba con fuerza contra la pared y como la besaba. La sonrisa se borró de su cara, dando paso a una mueca. Apartó la mirada, no soportaba ver tal muestra de cariño desmedido. Entonces fue cuando escuchó el golpe de los libros de la castaña al caer y aquello le extrañó. Volvió a mirar hacia ellos y la rabia se apoderó de él al ver que la mano del pelirrojo bajo su falda. Hermione parecía pequeña e indefensa bajo el cuerpo del pelirrojo que la besaba de forma detestable, dirigiendo alguna que otra mirada al rubio. Entonces escuchó su gemido y tuvo que contenerse para no arrancarle la yugular.

- _Granger ¿No querías puntualidad_?- Dijo mientras se acercaba aún más intentando contener su voz. Pero la mirada que le dirigía al pelirrojo era incontrolable. Sus ojos grises parecían echar chispas. Ron se separó de ella y el rubio pudo ver el temblor que la sacudía. Volvió a fijar su mirada en la del pelirrojo mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza, tenía ganas de partirle la cara en aquel momento.

\- ¿No te enseñaron a no interrumpir, Malfoy?- Draco iba a contestar pero el roce de la piel de Hermione le detuvo, le había agarrado del brazo y tiraba de él.

 _-Lo…lo siento Malfoy–_ La voz de la castaña le dejó atónito, nunca le había escuchado hablar de aquella forma. Draco caminó tras ella e ignoró al pelirrojo que seguía tras ellos, en aquel momento solo pensaba en la chiquilla frágil que veía frente a él. De repente, Hermione se paró en seco y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Fue él quien la agarró en esta ocasión, llevándola hacia un rincón. A Draco le horrorizaba al verla en ese estado, lo único que le pasaba por la mente es que quería abrazarla.

Cogió los libros de sus manos temblorosas y los dejó en el suelo. Ella se tapó la cara con las manos mientras sollozaba.

No pudo resistirse más y la rodeo torpemente entre sus brazos. Al principio se quedó inmóvil y Draco temió haberla asustado. Pero poco después, lo rodeó con los brazos y lloró en su pecho. El contacto de la piel de Hermione sobre la suya le producía una sensación extraña pero placentera. Deseaba que el tiempo se parase en aquel instante, por primera vez se sentía necesitado por otra persona. Hermione dejó de temblar y los sollozos remitieron, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. El respiraba su aroma con los ojos cerrados. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento, pero algo dentro de su pecho le decía que tenía que protegerla.

- _Gracias_ \- La voz de la castaña, rompió el silencio. Mientras se separaba un poco de él. Entonces su cuerpo reaccionó solo y agarró sus manos manteniéndola aun cerca de sí. Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros. Draco no podía salir de la mirada de Granger, estaba atrapado en ella. Y temía lo que aquellos ojos castaños podían provocar en él. Solo podía pensar en besarla, quería besarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía.

 _\- ¿Estas bien, Granger?_ – murmuró torpemente mientras se alejaba un poco de ella a duras penas.

\- _Si, no sé qué ha pasado…_ Su voz de apagó un poco.

\- _Es lo que tiene juntarse con alguien que saca lo peor de la gente, Granger_ – Draco sonrió levemente de forma agridulce. Ella sintió en aquel momento la necesidad de acariciarle, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

\- _No…es que él no lo ha pasado muy bien desde…desde lo de su hermano y…no debía de enterarse aun..._

 _\- Esto no tiene excusa Granger…-_ Draco frunció el ceño

\- _Es que creo que pensaba que así no me iría… pero la verdad es que no sé qué pensar…_ –Ella bajó la mirada.

 _-¿Qué tal si vas a tu habitación y descansas? Ya haremos ese trabajo en otro momento Granger, la biblioteca no va a salir corriendo_. –Ella asintió sin rechistar – _Y…si necesitas algo…puedes contar conmigo_ -Murmuró algo avergonzado. Era la primera vez en su vida que pronunciaba aquella frase.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia ¿Qué os está pareciendo?_

 _Muchísimas gracias a los que dejáis review, ayudáis mucho a que una siga con ganas de escribir._

 _Gracias de nuevo!_

 _Always_


	6. Capítulo Cinco: Una Pestaña

**_Granger_**

Aquella noche apenas fue capaz de dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para que su cerebro alcanzase la fase de descanso.

Por una parte seguía impactada por la reacción desmedida de Ron. Ella podía comprender lo que se sentía en contra de Malfoy, aunque no lo apoyaba. Quizá el hecho de que lo hubiese defendido le había sacado de sus casillas, como había pasado otras veces, pero de ahí a que se propasase con ella de aquella manera había un mundo. ¿Qué había cambiado para que reaccionase así?

Ella y Ron no habían definido su relación, después de todo lo que pasó aquello pareció poco importante. Lo único que tenían que hacer era estar juntos para apoyarse. Se besaban cuando se daba la ocasión, pero no habían pasado a mayores ni nada parecido. Por ello cuando él comenzó a pasar aquellos límites se asustó.

No sabía si al dial siguiente sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

Por otra parte, estaba Draco Malfoy. El estúpido Slytherin prepotente y altanero que la había ayudado. Sonrió levemente, se sentían tan reconfortantes sus brazos. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Sentía que algo había cambiado con respecto a él y no sabía el que.

Al menos algo había salido bien, no había sido de la forma que tenía pensada, pero había logrado acercarse un poco a él.

Hermione cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que había sentido junto al rubio, su mente se relajó hasta quedarse dormida.

Por segunda vez volvió a soñar con él.

El día amaneció algo nublado, el viento repiqueteaba sobre la ventana. Hermione despertó lentamente, había dormido unas cuatro horas y aun se sentía algo cansada. Era domingo por lo que no se dio prisa alguna en levantarse, ni en arreglarse.

Cuando estuvo lista bajó hasta el comedor y cuando se disponía a entrar su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Un sudor frio recorrió su columna. Caminó con lentitud mientras echaba un vistazo por la sala, fue en aquel momento cuando se encontró con la mirada de Ron. Se quedó paralizada, comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación que le recordaba al miedo. El pelirrojo apartó la mirada con enfado. No podía evitar la reacción que estaba teniendo su cuerpo, era como si todo su ser se hubiese paralizado tras lo ocurrido. No se sentía con fuerzas.

Giró sobre sí misma y salió del comedor con paso acelerado. Caminó hacia el exterior, necesitaba aire. Se dirigió sin pensárselo dos veces hacia el lago. Una vez allí se dejó caer en la hierba, apoyada en un árbol. Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, aún era capaz de sentir el temblor en sus manos.

El aire era frio pero le ayudaba a calmar su mente. Se rodeó con los brazos para conservar el calor. El sonido del agua era reconfortante. Poco a poco, terminó calmándose.

\- _Hola_ \- de repente la voz de Malfoy la sobresaltó y dejó escapar un quejido. El rubio estaba sentado a su lado mirando hacia el lago.

\- _¡Dios Malfoy!_ – Alterada, puso la mano sobre su pecho.- _Avisa que estás aquí…_

\- _Pensaba que me habías escuchado_ – Murmuró. Le pareció identificar un todo burlón en su voz y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír levemente mientras miraba el agua.

– _Toma_ – Draco extendió la mano hacia ella dejando a la vista una manzana verde. – _He visto que no has cogido nada en el comedor…_ \- Parecía algo avergonzado.

Hermione miró la manzana y de nuevo un leve cosquilleo recorrió su estómago. La agarró rozando levemente la mano del rubio.

 _-Gracias_ – No sabía muy bien porque su corazón golpeaba descontrolado su pecho. Parecía querer salir de él. Dio un mordisco a la manzana y le supo a gloria.

 _-¿Hablaste con Weasley?_ – Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- _Supongo que necesito algo de tiempo para asimilarlo…en el comedor…cuando le vi apenas…apenas pude moverme, no sé qué me pasó yo…_ \- Suspiró. Draco giró la cabeza y sus miradas conectaron.

\- _Estabas asustada Granger, es normal_ – Él estaba un poco perplejo, no se imaginaba que ella quisiera hablar con él de ello. Pero se sintió bien.

\- _Supongo…oye Malfoy, gracias…no tenías por qué hacer nada de esto._

\- _Deja de darme las gracias Granger…en todo caso tendría que ser yo el que te las diese…al fin y al cabo fuiste tú la que discutiste con Weasley por mi culpa y…bueno escuché lo que dijiste...-_ Al oír aquellas palabras saliendo de los labios del rubio no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzada, era extraño pero el hecho de que hubiera escuchado como le defendía, hizo que se ruborizara.

\- _Yo, bueno…_ \- No sabía que decir _– Solo dije lo que creo.-_ Draco sintió como su corazón se iba acelerando. Verla ruborizarse había sido lo mejor que había podido contemplar en mucho tiempo.

\- _¿De verdad crees eso Granger?-_ Malfoy se apoyó en una de sus manos girándose hacia ella. Sus hombros estaban en contacto y sus rostros no muy lejos el uno del otro. Ella asintió.

\- _No creo que lo seas…Draco_ \- Al pronunciar la frase se dio cuenta de que no le había llamado Malfoy y se mordió el labio algo abochornada, ellos nunca se llamaban así.

Cuando el Slytherin escuchó su nombre en los labios de Granger, sintió algo así como un millón de estúpidas mariposas en su estómago y sin saber cómo había llegado a allí, Draco se encontró demasiado cerca del rostro de la castaña.

Hermione vio una extraña y nueva expresión en el rostro de Malfoy, entonces él comenzó a acercarse a ella despacio pero sin pausa. Podía oler su aroma, varonil pero con algún matiz dulce. Sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros, podía sentir el aire que salía por su boca. Comenzó a erizársele la piel.

 _¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de que no se detuviese? ¿Por qué quería que la volviese a estrechar entre sus brazos? ¿Por qué ardía en deseos de que la besase?_

La mirada de Draco seguía siendo fría, pero en sus ojos se podía ver algo más, algo que la tenía completamente hipnotizada. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, tampoco es que le importase. De repente Draco elevó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Hermione. Aquel contacto fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriese su cuerpo. Entonces él, con la voz algo entrecortada se separó de ella y volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

- _Te...tenías…una pestaña_ \- Hermione se quedó inmóvil, hasta que asimiló la situación.

\- _Va…vale_ – Ambos guardaron silencio. Una extraña tensión vibraba en el ambiente. Pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo aquella tensión se relajó. Pasó bastante tiempo ahí con Draco pero no le importó. Se sentía cómoda y tranquila.

Estar con Draco Malfoy en silencio, podía estar convertirse en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

* * *

 _Aquí tenéis_ _otro capitulo. Espero que os esté gustando._

 _Muchísimas_ _gracias por leer y si queréis_ _podéis_ _dejarme vuestra opinión_ _en los reviews, me encantaría poder conocer vuestras impresiones._

 _Always_


	7. Capítulo Seis: The Boy Who Had No Choice

**_Draco_**

Habían pasado un par de días desde su charla en el lago. Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar el hecho de que una "estúpida pestaña", les hiciese acercarse tanto. ¿Pero a quien iba a engañar? en aquel momento todo en lo que podía pensar era en besarla y si se daba de nuevo la ocasión, no estaba seguro de poder reprimirse.

Algo había cambiado de forma radical, en su interior. Todo lo ocurrido durante aquel periodo de guerra, le cambió. Pero no fue hasta el día del juicio, cuando su perspectiva cambió del todo.

Ella era única. _¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Quizá porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ser lo que otros esperaban de él y tomando todas las decisiones equivocadas._

Hace unos años él hubiese dicho que una sangre sucia no podía aspirar a un Malfoy. Ahora, él suspiraba porque no la merecía y era por eso que Draco se resistía a besarla, a estrecharla entre sus brazos, porque temía corromper a algo tan puro.

En esos dos días habían deambulado por los jardines de Hogwarts durante horas, mientras conversaban de forma amena sobre clases, libros o vivencias del pasado. Aunque también había momentos en los que el silencio era el rey, pero no era incómodo, era un silencio cargado de sentimientos encontrados. De hecho a él, esos momentos le proporcionaban la paz que su mente necesitaba.

Draco había insistido varias veces en lo ocurrido con el pelirrojo, ella le confesó que se había mantenido lo más alejada posible de él y que algún día cuando se sintiese con fuerzas, lo enfrentaría. También le comentó algo avergonzada, las excusas que le había ido dando a Harry. El moreno se había percatado de la lejanía de Ron y Hermione, cosa que le tenía preocupado.

Ya era mediados de semana y las clases habían comenzado de nuevo. Pero para Malfoy, era uno de los mejores momentos del día. Podía pasar tiempo cerca de ella sin que fuese sospechoso, podía abstraerse mientras intentaba grabar en su mente todas las expresiones de Granger. Podía parecer un acosador, pero ella era lo único que alejaba en mayor medida su tormento y le hacía volver a sentirse vivo.

Cuando las clases de aquel día acabaron, ambos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

 _-¿Esta tarde tienes algo que hacer Granger?_ – Ella al principio se sobresaltó, no se esperaba aquella pregunta. La mayoría de las veces se encontraban por casualidad y de ahí paseaban.

- _No, no tengo nada programado…-_ Titubeó mientras colocaba sus pergaminos.

 _-¿Te parece bien que vayamos a la biblioteca?_ – Hermione le miró sorprendida – _Aun no hemos empezado el trabajo de pociones y no quiero que luego te andes quejando, Malfoy por aquí…Malfoy por allá..._ \- Murmuró el rubio algo engreído. Pero lejos de molestarse por el tono, ella comenzó a reír.

\- _Está bien, ¿después de comer?-_ El asintió automáticamente aun algo embobado con su risa.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron juntos hasta el comedor. Entraron sin percatarse de que la gente que caminaba tras ellos, iba comentando lo extraño que les parecía verlos juntos. Fue entonces cuando Hermione captó alguna que otra mirada indiscreta, entre ellas la de Ron. Que iba de Granger a Draco y viceversa. Cogió aire y lo soltó con suavidad. Deseaba gritar y decirles que se metiesen en sus asuntos.

Malfoy detectó la irritación de Hermione y miró a su alrededor, él ya estaba acostumbrado a todo ello, por lo que apenas prestaba atención.

- _No pasa nada Granger, siempre es así_ – Se encogió de hombros intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

- _Son estúpidos_ …- Draco sonrió levemente, estaba cabreada con el mundo por él. Poco a poco la sonrisa se fue borrando, dado que comprendió que en aquel momento no solo le miraban mal y decían cosas de él, sino también de ella. Ella que no tenía que cargar con nada de esto. Ella que no se lo merecía.

- _Es igual Granger, nos vemos después_ \- Se apartó de ella y se sentó alejado en la mesa de Slytherin, dejándola algo extrañada. Su cambio de actitud había sido repentino. Hermione se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzó a elegir su comida mientras miraba de vez en cuando al rubio, que daba vueltas a la comida completamente abstraído.

Cuando terminó de comer, o de hacer el intento mejor dicho. Draco recogió sus cosas y fue hacia el lavabo, necesitaba lavarse los dientes. Buscó a la castaña por el comedor pero no estaba.

Acabó y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca con paso decidido. Frunció el ceño al no encontrarla en la puerta, asique esperó por unos instantes hasta que cayó en la posibilidad de que ya estuviera dentro. Entró en la biblioteca, estaba iluminada de forma tenue por las lámparas que descansaban sobre las mesas, había solo una o dos personas. Caminó despacio, pues no la encontraba. Y de repente surgió detrás de una de las grandes estanterías, cargada de libros con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Levantó las cejas incrédulo _¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto estudiar?_

Hermione miró hacia la puerta y al verle le señaló una de las mesas del fondo, sobre la que se apilaban bastantes libros. Se dirigió hasta allí, dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa y miró la tonelada de libros que había sobre la mesa antes de sentarse. El alma se le cayó a los pies, de esta no salía vivo.

 _-¿Preparado para empezar?-_ Llena de energía dejó los libros que traía en brazos sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

 _-¿Pretendes acabar conmigo Granger?-_ Estaba pálido, el trabajo se iba a hacer interminable. Hermione sonrió y dejó un tomo frente a él.

- _Tu empieza por esta parte, yo estaré con este de aquí_ \- Cogió otro tomo y lo puso frente a ella.

Draco pensó que se le haría eterno, pero se equivocaba. Discutían acerca de las cosas que estaría bien incluir, le explicaba algunas de las cosas que no comprendía, se reían. Fácilmente podría pasarse los días en la biblioteca si iban a ser así. En un momento dado, Draco levantó la mirada de su libro y se quedó observándola, tenía el pelo algo despeinado, sus pómulos estaban algo colorados y sus labios lucían rosados, había estado mordiéndoselos hacía poco.

Hermione (sin levantar la mirada del libro) se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo de la que se desprendían algunos mechones que caían sobre su frente. Y se remangó las mangas de la camisa. Draco resopló; _contrólate, no hagas nada estúpido_ (se decía a si mismo).

Entonces fue cuando vio la cicatriz en su brazo y su cuerpo se tensó. Los recuerdos de lo que había presenciado volvieron con fuerza, la vio tirada en el suelo pidiendo auxilio. Había sido el mayor de los cobardes.

Deslizó su mano por la mesa, hasta que se encontró con su piel. Hermione levantó la mirada algo turbada. El rubio deslizó sus dedos por la cicatriz con delicadeza.

 _-Lo siento…tanto_ \- La voz de Draco fue algo así como un susurro, pero ella le escuchó. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

- _Tranquilo…_ \- dijo ella mientras remangaba la camiseta del rubio dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa.- _Son cosas del pasado...-_ La acarició con ternura. Destacaba tanto sobre esa piel tan clara.

Draco no pudo evitar levantar la mirada, entonces sus ojos se encontraron y una pequeña corriente les recorrió. Ella se mordió el labio levemente y él reaccionó. Levantó la mano y comenzó a acariciar su tersa piel. Deslizó los dedos hasta su mentón.

Ella se dejaba hacer, no era capaz de detenerle, algo dentro de ella se lo impedía.

Draco se acercó tímidamente a ella, hasta estar a pocos centímetros. Entonces, en un impulso Hermione juntó sus labios con los de él.

Aquel fue un beso algo torpe, pero tierno, cargado de miedos. El sabor era delicioso, era como si en aquel instante ella hubiese parado el tiempo. Era como si sus almas se hubiesen convertido en una. Se sentía tan distinto, tan especial.

Sus labios se separaron pero no perdieron el contacto visual. Sus ojos desprendían calor, deseo, pero también miedo.

Entonces Draco fue sepultado por todos sus recuerdos, de nuevo. Dejó de ser aquel chico que había besado a Hermione Granger y se sentía completo, para ser el chico roto por dentro. Y ella no se merecía alguien así a su lado.

Sin previo aviso, Draco se levantó de la silla. Recogió sus pergaminos y huyó de la biblioteca.

Hermione, se tocó los labios antes de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero esa vez no se quedó quieta, salió tras él. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo, vio su silueta desaparecer escaleras arriba. Lo siguió, hasta un ala del castillo bastante vacía. Hasta un cuarto de baño. Rezó porque solo estuviese Draco en el interior y así fue. Lo encontró apoyado en el lavabo con la cabeza agachada. Draco levantó la mirada y se encontró con ella. Para Hermione el mundo se había detenido, él estaba llorando.

- _Dra…Malfoy…yo, lo siento…no…no debí_ \- Murmuró con la voz algo temblorosa mientras se acercaba a él. Puso la mano sobre su espalda. Draco tragó saliva y se giró. Tenía los ojos muy rojos.

 _-¿Qué te pasa? Puedes contármelo…-_ El rubio bajó la cabeza avergonzado, no era capaz de articular palabra. Granger, acarició su mejilla con ternura y lo forzó a que levantase la mirada.- _Draco…_ \- Al escuchar de nuevo su nombre, en sus labios no se pudo contener y la besó de nuevo, sin previo aviso. Este era un beso arduo, caliente, lleno de deseo y de dolor. El rubio pasó la mano por la espalda de la castaña y la atrajo contra sí.

Ella pasó los brazos por su cuello rodeándole, se estaba dejando llevar. Al menos eso era lo que le pedía su cuerpo. Pasó el tiempo y se separaron, pues se quedaban sin aire. Hermione algo agitada, retiró las lágrimas de las mejillas del rubio.

- _No quiero corromperte…tu…tu eres pura y yo…yo solo soy un asesin…-_ El dedo de la castaña sobre sus labios le impidió terminar la frase. Se puso de puntillas y besó su frente, abrazándose después a él.

- _No lo eres, yo sé que no. Para mí solo eres un chico, que nunca ha tenido otra elección_ \- Draco se aferró a ella con fuerza.

 _¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo podía hacerse una idea de lo que era ser un Malfoy? ¿Cómo podía entender, que tenía que hacer lo que se esperaba de él? ¿Cómo podía comprenderle de esa forma?_

Y así se quedaron por largo rato. Hermione sabía que lo que Draco necesitaba era afecto. Se sentía solo y atormentado.

El rubio separó sus cuerpos un poco y posó los labios sobre los de ella. La necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse vivo, sentirse puro, completo, real. Y ella y solo ella era capaz de conseguirlo.

* * *

 _Ajsldkfjslkfjsf, no os hacéis una idea de lo mucho que me ha gustado escribir este capítulo._

 _¿Os ha gustado? Dejádmelo por Review si queréis._

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _Always_


End file.
